Perks and Quirks
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: The perks and quirks of dating one Derek Hale, as told by self-proclaimed expert in the field, Stiles Stilinski.
1. Prologue

**Stepping into new territory here - moving from sexy animated characters to sexy actual people. Whew, big change. But I'm hope I'm up to the challenge!  
I've been admiring Sterek from afar from a while, and suddenly this idea popped into my head! So, I decided to give it a shot.  
****I know this prologue is short - and that's what this series will be. Short little manageable one shots designed to give people a daily dose of our favorite werewolf/human couple.  
****Updates will vary, but I'm hoping possibly one every week, at least, more if I have a lot of ideas to get down.  
****Anyways, thank you for giving this a shot, and I hope that you'll like and review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**THERE WILL BE SOME MILD CURSING (a few naughty words here and there ) SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, DO NOT READ! THANK YOU!**

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Simple knowing Derek Hale was one thing. Being friends was another thing completely.

But actually DATING Sourwolf?

Stiles isn't exactly sure if he could've prepared himself for the treacherous journey that lay before him. Well, actually, yeah, he could've prepared himself. He could've gone on a first date with someone a little before going on one with Derek, he could've read up a bit on how to romantically please a werewolf, hell, even asking Lydia for some advice could've been useful.

But alas, he was alone with sarcasm as his only defense against the big bad Sourwolf.

As the hours turn into days and days into weeks with the status of 'boyfriend' looming over his head like a health bar in a video game, he starts to see that sometimes a little surprise is a good thing.

Especially when it comes in the form of a sweet little quirk of one Derek Hale.


	2. Flowers

He'd never pegged Derek for the romantic type. He'd always pegged the Sourwolf as… well… a sour wolf. True, happy grins from the older male were rare- kind, romantic gestures were something that Stiles assumed would be even rarer.

The flowers waiting for him on the kitchen table completely shattered his hypothesis.

The card says "Get Well Soon", Stiles observed. Smart Derek, clever Derek. To his dad, it was a mis-delivery. No return address, no name on the card for whom it's for, not even a logo from the shop. Just "Get Well Soon" with a little heart scrawled in neat, shopkeeper penmanship.

Stiles shrugs, takes them up to his room under the ruse that maybe they'll help cover the 'teenage boy' smell his dad mock complains about. He puts them on his desk, and when the bottom of the vase is jostled, that's when the little taped note makes itself known.

"Scott said you were having a rough day."

No signature. No little heart like on the Get Well card. Just a simple message, 8 words if he bothered to count them out (which he did).

But it was good enough for him.


	3. Small

Stiles knows he's smaller than Derek.

… okay, he's also smaller than Isaac.

And damn it he's smaller than Scott too.

But seriously, it's not his fault. He just hasn't finished growing. And there must be something in that stupid werewolf thing that turns someone from scrawny to brawny.

He shouldn't be called 'small' just for hanging out with people who are bigger than him for a perfectly logical, supernatural reason. He's not small. He's…. able to get into more spaces than the other boys.

Anyway, just because he might be a few inches shorter and does not have hulking muscles does not mean that Derek has the right to PICK HIM UP while kissing him.

The first time it happened, he yelped into Derek's mouth when he was picked up like a little kid. The feeling of being held close and protected was… strange to say the least. And not unwelcome.

But he protested and kicked and pounded his fist on Derek's back because the feeling of his feet dangling was unnerving and he was not small, damn it!

And stubborn Sourwolf being said stubborn Sourwolf, Derek refused to put him down.

So he grew accustomed to the feeling. Of his feet suddenly leaving the ground, strong arms wrapping around him and big hands slipping into his back pockets and sometimes he even helps, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist in order to give the illusion that he was helping even though Derek certainly didn't need help holding him up.

And it's nice. It's nice and warm and comfortable and he finds it so much better than being pushed up against a wall and kissed roughly. Not that being pushed against a wall's BAD in anyway… being held gently just doesn't result in bruises and a boyfriend whose tail is literally in between his legs.

He's not small. He just happens to have a hunky, hulking boyfriend whose arms are very comfortable. And who makes him feel save and loved and warm and protected. He's not small, he swears.


End file.
